Removal of metal from a workpiece to define a ground region of a given axial length and diameter can be achieved by plunge grinding using a wheel whose width is equal to the axial length of the region to be ground, or by using a narrower wheel and progressively removing the material from the workpiece by axially traversing the workpiece relative to the wheel (or vice versa), or by using the narrow wheel and performing a series of adjacent slightly overlapping plunge grinds.
All other things being equal, and providing unlimited power is available, overall cycle time (ie the time from the initial engagement of the wheel and the workpiece to final disengagement after the region has been ground to size), will be least where a single wheel and single plunge is involved, although the need to regularly dress the wheel will increase the total machining time for a batch of workpieces to something in excess of the theoretical overall time.